A través del tiempo y el espacio
by susines
Summary: Mi primer fic. Tras salvar el universo de ataque de los nuevos Daleks liderados por Davros, la Tardis es una fiesta dr. Who cap 4x13 pero Jack ha aprendido de la experiencia y tiene algo importante que decir. ¡¡Janto!


Tardis. La alegría desbordada, los abrazos, las lágrimas de felicidad, resuenan en su interior, celebración por el día del fin del universo, que, al menos por ésta vez, no sucederá… y todo gracias a ellos, todos juntos, amigos y compañeros, unidos ya para siempre con los lazos de la gesta realizada; los dos doctores, Donna, Martha, Jack, Rose, Mickey, Sarah Jane, incluso Jackie hizo su contribución al feliz final de la aventura más peligrosa e intensa de sus vidas. La tierra había vuelto a su sitio y todo estaba de nuevo como debía estar.

Todavía con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos, Jack logró deshacerse como pudo del abrazo de Donna, que empezaba a deslizar su mano peligrosamente a la parte baja de la espalda del capitán, y corrió hacia el doctor con urgencia.

-¡Doctor! Por favor, necesito comunicar con Torchwood ahora mismo, quiero saber si mis chicos están bien!

-Especialmente uno…-murmuró Martha entre risitas mirando a Rose y guiñándole un ojo

-¡Oh!¿en serio?- dijo Rose en voz baja, y ambas empezaron a murmurar entre risas mientras miraban a Jack, que les devolvió una sonrisa cómplice.

-Oh, vamos Jack, si acabas de verlos, están bien, y en un rato estarás de vuelta- dijo el Doctor.

-Ya…pero es que quiero asegurarme…. también quiero que os conozcan, y …bueno…tengo algo importante que decir….vamos Doc, por favor!

-Vale, vale, tus deseos son órdenes, jovencito!!

El doctor corrió al panel de control y tecleó frente a la pantalla, mientras repetía en voz alta:

-¿Torchwood?¿Cardiff?¿Me recibís?, repito, Torchwood, ¿me recibís?

Jack miraba con un cierto aire ansioso la pantalla en blanco.

-¡¡Sí!!, ¡¡Les recibo!!¿es la Tardis?¿Está Jack ahí?- Se oyó una profunda voz acompañada de un marcado y delicioso acento galés – Les escucho, pero no puedo verles…

-¡¡Ianto!!-gritó Jack

-¡¡Jack!! ¿Estás bien?

-Si, estoy perfectamente, ¡¡doctor, no puedo verlo!!¿Qué pasa?

El doctor revisó la consola y la parte posterior del monitor, se rascó la barbilla y propinó un sonoro golpe a un lado de la pantalla… inmediatamente apareció ante sus ojos la cara de Ianto Jones, situado frente al monitor, con el rostro sensiblemente aliviado tras la tensión de los acontecimientos vividos.

Se oyó por detrás susurrar a Jackie : -Tanta tecnología, y al final los problemas los soluciona al antiguo estilo, a bofetadas….- Mickey y Donna rieron sonoramente.

-¡¡Ianto!! ¿De verdad estás bien?¿Dónde está Gwen?- dijo Jack, con cierta preocupación en la voz.

-Se ha ido corriendo a buscar a Rhys y a su familia, en cuanto fue posible salir de aquí, pero está perfectamente, no te preocupes.

-¡Oh dios! Ianto, lo siento, siento haberos dejado a merced de los Daleks, no sabía que iban a localizaros tan pronto…yo…-dijo Jack con pesar mientras Ianto le cortaba:

-No tienes que disculparte, cumpliste con tu obligación, y nosotros estábamos suficientemente protegidos, más de lo que creíamos- una sonrisa triste asomó a la boca de Ianto- ya sabes…Tosh..

-¡¡Su sistema de defensa definitivo!!

-¡Exacto! Se trataba de una burbuja temporal, estuvimos atrapados dentro de ella con un Dalek a las puertas apuntándonos, pero completamente a salvo.

-Oh, bendita sea….era un auténtico genio –Jack bajó la mirada con una mezcla de sentimientos, alivio por saber que Ianto y Gwen habían estado a salvo en todo momento y tristeza por el recuerdo de Tosh; el Doctor puso una mano amistosa sobre su hombro.

-Si, lo era…-Ianto bajo también la mirada sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas al recordar a su amiga y compañera. Al cabo de unos segundos, levantó la vista de nuevo y dijo a Jack con una suave sonrisa: - Parece que lo has vuelto a conseguir, has salvado al mundo….

Jack le sonrió a su vez

-Al universo, para ser más exactos, pero no lo he hecho yo, ha sido todo ésta gente maravillosa que me rodea….Ianto Jones, quiero presentarte, está es Donna Noble, -Donna le saludo con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano- Rose Tyler –"¡Hola!" saludó Rose- Jackie, la señora Sarah Jane Smith- "Encantada, Ianto", "Un honor, señora" respondió Ianto- Mickey, "Qué hay, chaval!"- A Martha ya la conoces:

-¡¡Hola Ianto!!- gritó Martha

-¡Martha Jones! Es un placer volver a verla, señora- dijo Ianto con una franca sonrisa.

-Oh, por dios Ianto, no vuelvas a hablarme de usted, ¡¡qué horror!! Me hace sentir mayor, además hay confianza…-dijo acercándose, sonriendo y susurrando a la pantalla- si incluso hemos compartido confidencias…

Ianto se ruborizó súbitamente y sonrió en respuesta.

-De acuerdo, Martha, pero que quede entre nosotros, ¿eh?- respondió Ianto con un guiño.

-¡Eh!- dijo Jack en un tono que quería dar la apariencia de ligeramente ofendido- ¿de qué vais vosotros dos? ¿Qué clase de confidencias son ésas?- y levantando maliciosamente una ceja, dijo:- ¿salgo yo en ellas…?

-¡Vaya, aquí está Jack el egocéntrico! A ver si haces algo para curarte ése complejo de centro del Universo, ¡que no todo gira alrededor de tu bonita cara! jajajaja-respondió Martha entre risas.

Ianto sonreía manteniendo el rubor en sus mejillas, Jack le miró …adoraba cuando Ianto hacía eso, le daba una apariencia tan inocente, le hacía parecer tan joven... En realidad adoraba cada una de las expresiones de Ianto y a cada una de ellas por miles de pequeñas razones que unidas conformaban una sola verdad indiscutible, que se había abierto paso entre nubarrones, temores y reservas a través del corazón de Jack, resistente al principio, pero la fuerza e ímpetu de ésa verdad se había impuesto al final…y ésa verdad era que Jack amaba a Ianto, profunda, intensamente, mucho más de lo que nunca llego a imaginar que fuese posible amar. Sin embargo, nunca se lo había dicho a él, a veces cuando le miraba a los ojos y le acariciaba las mejillas mientras descansaban en la cama de la pequeña habitación que Jack ocupaba en el Centro, le había faltado muy poco para decírselo, pero nunca había sido capaz de pronunciar ésas dos sencillas palabras que, sin embargo, tienen tanto poder que pueden cambiar una vida para siempre. Y ahora…el universo había estado a punto de llegar a su fin, todos podrían haber muerto, Ianto….podría haber muerto, sin llegar nunca a saber que Jack le amaba como nunca había amado en su larga vida. La vida es sorprendente, pero frágil, cualquier cosa puede quebrarla, por tanto, pensó Jack, ¡no hay tiempo que perder!.

-¡Ja! Muy graciosa-respondió Jack- Bien, pues sólo me queda presentarte a alguien: Ianto Jones, el Doctor, Doctor, Ianto Jones.

El Doctor se situó sonriendo ante el monitor, con las manos a la espalda, mientras Ianto parpadeaba con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

-Pero…¡detrás hay otro exactamente igual que él!

-Si, bueeeeno – respondió Jack- es largo de explicar, te lo contaré más adelante, ¿vale? Realmente éste es el primer doctor…

-Hola Ianto Jones, un verdadero placer conocerte, Jack me ha hablado mucho de ti, sobre todo en los momentos en que no habla de si mismo, ya le conoces… - dijo el doctor con una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

-Si, a mí también me ha hablado mucho de usted…Es un honor conocerle, señor.

- El honor es mío, Ianto, y por favor, deja eso de "señor" , las formalidades no van conmigo- dijo el Doctor, y mirando a Jack, añadió en voz más baja – El chico se pasa de educado, ¿eh?.

-Si – respondió Jack también en bajo- yo he luchado años contra eso….es inútil, va con su personalidad…..

Ianto hizo como que no les había oído y miró a Jack desde el monitor.

-Jack, ¿vas a ….volver? – dijo Ianto con cierto temor en la voz.

Jack miró al doctor, que se retiro prudentemente hacia atrás de la misma forma que hizo el resto, dejándoles un cierto margen de intimidad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no? Os prometí a ti a a Gwen antes de marcharme que volvería, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero …

-¿Por qué dudas de mi, Ianto?

-No es que dude, pero estás en la Tardis, con el doctor, con todo el universo a tus pies… supongo que para alguien como tú, no habrá nada en el mundo más tentador…-replicó Ianto bajando de nuevo la mirada.

-Ianto, mírame…, no sabes lo equivocado que estás –dijo Jack mirando fija en intensamente a los ojos azules de Ianto- hay…cosas…personas…que me importan mil veces más que el puñetero universo…Ianto, he estado fuera muy poco tiempo, ocupado y concentrado en mi deber, pero en ningún momento he dejado de pensar en ti, estabas a mi lado todo el tiempo, confortándome, dándome valor y fuerzas para hacer todo lo que podía para salvarte a ti, a nuestro mundo, a lo que podemos ser juntos… en tan poco tiempo te he echado tanto de menos, me ha dolido tanto estar alejado de ti, que no quiero volver a sentirte lejos mientras pueda evitarlo…

Ianto miraba la pantalla sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era eso una declaración de amor, o era otra cosa?¿era su intenso deseo de escuchar que era importante para Jack, lo que estaba engañando a su oído? Sus ojos empezaban a nublarse al contemplar de nuevo la intensa mirada de Jack, que penetraba en su cabeza, atrapando y estrangulando su corazón, que sentía dolorosamente latir desbocado en su pecho.

-Jack…yo también te he echado mucho de menos… estaba muerto de preocupación. No sé si podría sobrevivir si …- Ianto hablaba entrecortadamente, la mirada de Jack le estaba dejando sin aliento y una lágrima asomó al borde de su ojo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por retenerla.

-No, por favor- Jack acerco su mano al monitor, tocando la zona en la que debía estar la mejilla de Ianto, tratando de limpiar la lágrima que se deslizaba por ella- Volveré en seguida a tu lado- Ianto extendió su mano también a la pantalla, ahora ambas manos se "tocaban" virtualmente, Jack continuó con la voz ronca por la emoción- pero antes quiero decirte algo, aquí y ahora, delante de mis amigos, de las personas que han salvado el universo, porque te han salvado a ti, que significas mucho más que todo el universo para mí. –Jack alzó ligeramente la voz haciendo que el resto volviera su atención de nuevo hacia ellos.- Ianto, la experiencia que hemos vivido me ha enseñado que la vida de los que amamos es un bien precioso y delicado, que puede romperse, escaparse entre tus dedos en el momento que menos lo esperas y que por eso, perder el tiempo refugiado en temores y tonterías es el mayor error que se puede cometer. He entendido que…te quiero, que deseo estar a tu lado y tratar hacerte feliz el resto de tu vida si tú me lo permites y me aceptas….

-Jack, ¿Qué quieres decir…?- susurró Ianto mirando a Jack fijamente.

Jack suspiró profundamente y dijo, con cierto temor y mientras los otros no se atrevían ni a respirar:

-¿Te casarás conmigo?

Martha se llevó una mano a la boca, emocionada, Rose abrió los ojos incrédula, y Donna maldijo por lo bajo, mientras el doctor, miraba con expresion seria y contenida.

-Oh dios…- solo pudo decir Ianto, mientras las lágrimas ya rodaban libremente por sus mejillas, miro hacia abajo con la intención de retenerlas y un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

-¡Ianto por favor, dime algo! -dijo Jack acercándose más al monitor.

Ianto que tenía la mano en la frente, se tapó los ojos, secó las lágrimas y levanto la vista con una sonrisa radiante que a Jack le pareció la más hermosa que nunca le había visto.

-Por supuesto que sí, Jack, me casaré contigo.

Jack sonrió y acaricio de nuevo el monitor, puso su mano sobre él mientras Ianto le correspondía del otro lado, ambos susurraron "te quiero" casi al mismo tiempo, solo leyéndose los labios, puesto que detrás de Jack se había ya desatado un pequeño alboroto. Martha lloraba abiertamente y a Rose se le escapaban un par de lágrimas, mezcladas con asombro, Mickey tenía la boca tan abierta que Rose pensó que iba a dolerle la mandíbula cuando lograra cerrarla, Donna sonrió emocionada y dijo en voz alta –"Maldita sea, será posible! ¡¿no habrá un solo hombre en la galaxia guapo, inteligente, soltero y heterosexual!!?"- El doctor sonreía abiertamente y fue primero en dirigirse a abrazar a Jack, que le correspondió emocionado, mientras los demás se abalanzaban sobre él, con felicitaciones y enhorabuenas, que se repetían mirando hacia la pantalla a un emocionado y ruborizado Ianto.

-Bueno, bueeeeno, dejad que me despida de mi prometido, por favor- dijo Jack, Ianto y él se despidieron con un "te quiero" y "nos vemos en seguida", "te espero", "te quiero", "date prisa"… tras lo cual continuaron los abrazos y felicitaciones, acompañados de algunas muestras de incredulidad.

-Dios mío Jack, es increíble, TU casado…..¿de verdad vas a hacerlo y tomarte en serio eso de la fidelidad y demás? –Le dijo Rose tras abrazarlo.

-No sé por qué nadie se cree que pueda ser fiel….¡vamos Rose! No es tan difícil, y lo cierto es que sí puedo hacerlo, no es la primera vez.

-¿En serio???

-Si, en serio….es una larga historia y con un triste final, ya sabes, la muerte y todo eso…quizás en otra ocasión…

-Claro…bueno, ya sabes que no podré ir a la boda, vivo en un universo paralelo….

-Ya, me lo ha contado el doctor, te echaré mucho de menos, Rose Tyler- Jack abrazó de nuevo la joven, cuando Martha se abalanzó sobre él, sin poder dejar de llorar:

-¡Oh Jack, es maravilloso!¡me alegro tanto por vosotros!

-Gracias Martha- le contestó Jack, sujetándola por la barbilla en un cariñoso gesto- Tu sí vendrás a la boda, ¿verdad? No te olvides de traerte a Tom.

-¡¡Pues claro!! No me la perdería por nada del mundo.

De pronto se oyó tronar la voz de Donna:

-¡Jack Harkness! Supongo que tendrás un anillo, ¿no es así?

-¿¿Un anillo??- preguntó Jack con una enorme interrogación reflejada en su cara.

-Por supuesto, un anillo- apoyó Jackie- no se puede uno comprometer con alguien sin un anillo de compromiso, su mismo nombre lo indica.

Rose, Martha y Mickey se miraron entre ellos y después miraron a Jack que parecía de repente haberse dado cuenta de algo.

-¡Mierda! No, no tengo un anillo, no lo pensé, ¿creéis que es necesario?

-¡Oh por dios!- dijo Donna indignada - ¿no vas a dar a tu novio un anillo de compromiso? Desde luego Jack, debería darte vergüenza!

Jack miró a Martha y a Rose en busca de apoyo

-Sería un detalle bonito- dijo Martha mirando a Rose y alzando las cejas.

-Si, lo sería- la apoyó Rose, mientras ambas miraban a Jack y éste desviaba la mirada al doctor.

-Creo que tengo la solución – dijo el doctor con una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro-¡Ven conmigo, Jack?- dijo, agarrando a Jack de un brazo y arrastrándolo fuera de la sala central de la Tardis.

El doctor arrastró a Jack a través de los pasillos de laTardis hasta llegar a una sala adornada con estanterías repletas de libros y cajas de todos los colores formas y tamaños. Un butacón tapizado con una tela azul oscura resplandecía con un extraño brillo desde la esquina derecha al fondo de la habitación y un baúl grande forrado en la misma tela, reposaba a la izquierda. El doctor se dirigió sin perder tiempo al baúl, lo abrió y sacó de su interior una pequeña cajita de madera negra con un dibujo de círculos y espirales plateados en su tapa superior. Ambos miraron la caja con atención y Jack notó la melancolía con una nota de tristeza en la mirada del Doctor. Con una sonrisa, el Señor del Tiempo se dirigió al capitán.

-Has cambiado mucho, Jack, y no parece un mal cambio….has madurado.

-Han sido muchos años en la Tierra doctor, muchas experiencias, muchas personas en mi vida, he aprendido, he perdido muchas veces … y ahora sí sé lo que quiero hacer. Amar es lo único que me hace sentir realmente vivo.

- ¿Le amas de verdad?- preguntó el doctor levantando una ceja.

- Si –respondió Jack, sencillamente con convicción.

-¿Has pensado en lo que esto significa para ti? Vas a verlo morir, ¿estarás preparado?

Jack miró al suelo, suspiró profundamente y levanto de nuevo sus ojos para sostener la firme mirada del doctor y responder, con toda la verdad que encontró en su corazón.

-Ianto hace que todo cobre un nuevo significado, me da sentido y propósito, sé que él me quiere …renunciar a hacerle feliz el resto de mi vida por temor a perderle sería egoísta por mi parte y no quiero ser egoísta nunca más, y menos con él. Quiero darle una vida plena y quiero que, cuando él se haya ido, el recuerdo de todo lo que vivamos juntos me dé el coraje para seguir adelante, eso es lo que el amor significa, ¿verdad?

El doctor miraba intensamente a los ojos de Jack mientras éste hablaba, con una seria expresión en su rostro, tras las palabras de Jack, un breve silencio, roto por la más deslumbrante sonrisa en la boca del doctor.

-¡Bien! Eso es justo lo que quería oír, capitán. Voy a hacerte un regalo muy especial, o más bien considéralo un préstamo sin fecha de devolución….- el doctor elevo ante sus ojos la cajita negra que mantenía apretada entre las dos manos y la abrió despacio, con emoción contenida. Dentro, sobre un pequeño cojín del mismo extraño brillante azul que la butaca y el baúl, reposaba un anillo plateado que emitía un brillo muy especial, en lugar de reflejos de luz blanca, el anillo emitía destellos de todos los colores imaginables, según el lado en que le diera la luz. El doctor movió la cajita para que Jack pudiera apreciar toda la belleza del objeto que tenía delante- Éste anillo era de mi familia, pertenecía a mi padre, lleva una inscripción en su interior que brilla en un azul intenso cuando le da la luz, ésta escrita en caracteres de Gallifrey…dice: "A través del tiempo y el espacio" .

Jack miraba asombrado el bellísimo objeto que ahora destellaba en un toda la gama de amarillos y naranjas imaginables.

-Doctor….es demasiado, no puedo aceptar algo así- dijo Jack, emocionado por el ofrecimiento de algo tan especial.

-Claro que puedes…como te he dicho se trata sólo de un préstamo, ya me lo devolverás. La inscripción se refiere al amor, lo único que realmente puede perdurar en el tiempo y el espacio, lo único realmente eterno e imperturbable en los corazones de aquellos capaces de albergarlo, y el tuyo lo es…de eso estoy seguro. Dáselo a Ianto como regalo de compromiso, le protegerá y prolongará su vida algunas décadas más de lo normal. Merecéis todo el tiempo que podáis aprovechar- y diciendo esto el doctor cerró la cajita y la puso en manos de Jack que aún la miraba boquiabierto.

-No sé qué decir ni cómo darte las gracias….-dio Jack, tratando de contener la emoción que estaba apretando como un nudo en su garganta.

-No tienes que hacerlo, capitán, la amistad es también una forma de amor. Dile a Ianto lo especial que es y lo mucho que le amas todos los días, y cuando él se haya ido, ven a verme…te estaré esperando.

Jack y el doctor se fundieron en un emocionado abrazo.

Unas horas más tarde, Ianto trataba de poner algo de órden en el caos que reinaba en el Centro, llevaba un bolsa de basura en la mano, ya bastante llena, con resto de cascotes y metal resultado del caos de la aventura reciente. Las luces de la puerta principal comenzaron a girar acompañadas de la conocida cadencia de la alarma de entrada; la puerta circular se abrió y Jack apareció tras ella, sonriente buscando a Ianto con la mirada. Ianto dejo caer la bolsa y se lanzó literalmente a los brazos de Jack, apretándole con toda la fuerza que podía, respirando su aroma y acariciando su rostro. Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, sus labios separados unos milímetros sintiendo el calor de sus respiraciones. El beso que siguió fue el más dulce e intenso, sin esconder nada, sin temores, sólo emoción y dos corazones concentrados en expresar con sus labios toda la felicidad que ardía en su interior.

Cuando se separaron, Jack tomó la mano de Ianto y lo condujo a su cuarto diciendo:

-Ven, tengo algo muy especial para ti…

Ianto se dejó guiar, demasiado emocionado para decir nada.

-Por cierto, ¿quién va a adoptar el apellido de quién? Yo creo que Harkness-Jones te va muy bien….-dijo Jack mientras subían a sus habitaciones.

-Estarás bromeando, ¿no?- se paró Ianto en medio de la escalera.

Se oyo tronar una carcajada de Jack al tiempo que continuaba su marcha y tomaba de nuevo la mano del joven.

Exactamente 237 años y 10 meses después del dia de su boda, Ianto yacía en una amplia cama mientras Jack le tomaba la mano mirandole a los ojos, a través de los suyos nublados por las lágrimas. Ianto llevaba puesto el anillo del doctor, no se lo había quitado prácticamente nunca durante su larga vida, sin embargo el anillo no se había deteriorado lo más mínimo. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Ianto sólo aparentaba unos 65 años, y hacía sólo dos que había empezado a perder fuerzas, a sentirse cansado y frágil. Ahora estaba muriendo, Jack sabía que no podía durar siempre, pero ésos años le habían parecido tan cortos… sabía que debía aceptarlo, sabía que tenía que ocurrir, pero eso no hacía que fuera ni un ápice menos doloroso.

Su corazón se rompía en millones de pedazos y su mente estaba confusa, nublada…"¿qué voy a hacer sin ti"? sollozó sobre la mano de su esposo.

-Jack- murmuró Ianto con la voz cansada- Hemos tenido una buena vida, ¿verdad?

-Si- respondió Jack con una sonrisa cargada de melancolia. Ha habido de todo…no podemos quejarnos.

-Lo has sido todo para mi Jack, he sido totalmente feliz a tu lado, nunca soñé que mi vida pudiera haber sido vivida con tal plenitud y significado y todo ha sido gracias a ti.

Jack lloraba incontrolablemente apretando la mano de su amor con ámbas manos.

Ianto se liberó por un momento con movimientos torpes, se sacó al anillo y lo puso en manos de Jack.

-Devuélveselo al doctor, dale las gracias de mi parte y quédate a su lado aprendiendo y disfrutando de las maravillas del universo. Yo seguiré contigo mientras me recuerdes.

-Nunca dejaré de recordarte, Ianto, no,- Jack suplicó- por favor, no me dejes todavia.

-Te amo, siempre lo he hecho, desde el primer dia que te vi- la voz de Ianto se quebraba.

- Te amo….-replicó Jack con voz ahogada por las lágrimas.

Ianto cerró los ojos, como si ésta conversación hubiera terminado con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban – Sí….ha sido una vida maravillosa- Ianto dijo por última vez.

Jack se quedó paralizado, incrédulo y apretando las manos de Ianto, supo que todos ésos años habían sido el motor que impulsaría el resto de su vida, que habían sido su alimento, Ianto había sido el centro de su larga vida, su núcleo y su motor, y ya nada, en toda la larga existencia que le quedaba por delante, volvería a ser lo mismo.

Mientras se aferraba al anillo , Jack recito en voz baja: "Te amaré a través del tiempo y el espacio" …

Fin


End file.
